A Meeting between Yellow & Red Part 3
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Deidara's had his fill of Kushina Uzumaki. Or...Has he? Based on the song, "Your Betrayal" by Bullet by My Valentine. I don't own Naruto or the song. Both of those belong to Kishimoto-BAKA and the band! (Slight yaoi)! Don't if your underage!


Summary: Deidara's had his fill of Kushina Uzumaki. Or...Has he? Based on the song, "Your Betrayal" by Bullet by My Valentine. I don't own Naruto or the song. Both of those belong to Kishimoto-BAKA and the band!

A smoking hot redhead had just had her world completely rocked. But the man that put her there wants seconds of her. Kushina loved what Deidara had done to her. She hoped that there would be a repeat performance, but right now, she was just focused on being able to move properly again.

She was about ready to start by moving her legs, but it felt like something was holding them down. 'Must be my imagination', Kushina told herself. She tried move again, but the result staid the same. 'Why can't I move?', Kushina was really becoming annoyed. She was sure that her body had died from what Deidara had done to her, but come on. She opened her eyes, and saw that she'd been surrounded in darkness (like before).

But instead of something soft like the confines of a bed, she left something solid and rough. Like a plague. "How did..", Kushina said out loud. before the darkness faded to light. She looked around and knew that she was defiantly NOT in the Akatsuki cave.

"Welcome to my home. The Sulphur Stone Temples, yeah". Kushina took a look around her. Everything was covered in sort of way (in stone). The floor, the walls, tables, refrigerators, even the underside of a bed was covered in stone, with the topside of it being cushions with a pair of pillow to boot.(for support).

Kushina then noticed that she had all of her clothes on. "Why do I have my clothes on?", Kushina quirked an eyebrow. Thinking that he would respond right away, she was surprised when he didn't meet her gaze.

"I was really thinking about letting you go, and letting you return to your rightful family, yeah", Deidara started. What was he getting at? Was he dumping her? Her mind was made up. She wanted _him_, not **Minato**. How could he be doing this, at this moment? The worst part was she couldn't crawl into a ball and weep all by herself.

"That was what I had planned on doing. But I sent one of spider clones to spy on your boys. Kushina had wondered how boys were taking not having a woman around them. "So how are they doing? Were they alright? Is Minato...", Kushina shouted at Deidara. Deidara held a palm to stop her questioning.

He reached down reached down to grab a spider that crawled to its masters feet. "Well, I wanted to see how the two of them would react to their wife/mother not being around. So, I instilled the ability of the Sharingan into it, yeah". Again, Kushina quirked her eyebrow in curiosity. "And? What did you see?", Kushina wanted to know how the two of them got along with each other.

"Allow me to show you", Deidara remarked before placed the spider back on to the ground, and commanded it to "open" up. It revealed; "Minato kissed their son lightly, keeping it sweet as he resumed his kisses to Naruto's face and leaving kisses on his forehead, eyes and cheek. He stared at Naruto with want and pulled him closer, whispering closely, "I want you…".

Kushina felt sick to her stomach. Naruto shuddered and slightly pushed the older blonde, "D..Dad, don't —". Minato's lips collided harshly with Naruto's, unwilling to let go of his addicting taste, and when he heard the blonde's sweet moan, it nearly threw his sanity. He abruptly and reluctantly pulled back to look at him.

"_I need you",__ Minato told his son. _Naruto's blush darkened as Minato closed the gap on him. In the blink of an eye, the self-proclaimed "Yellow Flash" tripped both his clothes and his son's before carrying the younger blonde/their son to a nearby table and threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, and began pounding into Naruto suddenly with more vigor.

After seeing Naruto's lust-filled eyes, along the bruised lips, the disarrayed hair and the hickies that terrorized his body, it was impossible for Minato to slow down. Kushina looked away before vomiting on to the floor. There was no way that she going to watch two men have sex again. The fact that it was her loved ones made it worse. It sickened her to see what she had witnessed. The Red-Hot Habanero needed something or in this case _someone_ to help her forget what had just occurred.

Deidara, being the man that he was, walked over to the redhead, and offered a hanker ship, so the woman in front of him. After getting a hold of herself, Kushina had to ask, "Why did you show this to me?", Kushina wondered.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Deidara answered. "I figured you being the (loving/caring) mother that you are, that you'd want to know what your husband and son are up to, yeah". Kushina had to think to herself. After everything the two of them had been through together, there was no reason (now that she knew the truth), for her to return home.

She wanted to embrace Deidara in tight hug, before forgetting that she was strapped on to some sort of billboard. "I've been thinking of starting a family. And I think YOU", before leaning his head towards hers. "would be the perfect woman, yeah". "Will you be that woman that carries my no, **our** children?", Kushina felt her face heat up with how straight up he was with his question.

With a snap of Deidara's fingers, the two of them were surrounded by a ring of fire. While the redheaded kunoichi was startled at first, all it took was Deidara's grip on her waist that eased the scared women.

Well, she wasn't expecting that to come out of the pyromaniac's mouth. This just felt so sudden. But then she thought back to what she had seen earlier. There was no way that she could return to her "family".

After all, they seemed to be getting along just fine without her. With that thought in mind, it brought her to the only conclusion that she could come up with. She needed Deidara, and she needed him **now**.

But again, how can she get 'at' him when her arms were stretched out. Literally. Deidara backed away from her so that they come meet again face to face. "Will you become Misses Kushina Iwa, yeah?", Deidara asked. Silently crossing his fingers hoping that she'd say yes. Kushina had her eyes closed. Her mind was made up. She knew what she wanted to do. She could feel water running down both sides of her face as she gave her captor her answer.

"YES. YES. I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU..AGAIN", Kushina told the man who she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, was the "Man of her Dreams". She knew that she was going to have to get over Minato, and Deidara was the man (she knew) that make her forget all about that lecher of a man that used to be called her husband.

Deidara took a kunai that he had stored in his side pocket and cut her loose, catching her in the process. "So...How do you want to do this?", Kushina wondered. Deidara pressed his thumb under his chin, and his forefinger on top, in thought. "Well", Deidara smirked to his love. "Hmm, I know where to start, yeah", and the blonde's arms wrapped and the redhead's waist, and slowly started taking off her green apron. She now just had the white top with a zipper that only went a quarter of the down. Deidara decided to something a little, odd.

He reached around Kushina and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'My, my?", Deidara asked the red-haired woman. "If a women wants to be taken, then she should look her best. Right?", Deidara asked the redhead. Again, Kushina felt her cheeks flush. Kushina saw that he was about to use a kunai to slice her dress up, but held out her hands, stopping him entirely. She backed away from him until she was stopped by a wall of concrete against her back. She smirked at him. Oh, she was going to enjoy was would follow after this.

She pulled her white camisole over her head to reveal full breasts, being kept in place in the confines of a red bra and panties. Just like previous time with the redhead, Deidara could feel his member coming 'back' to life. Deidara turned her around so that Kushina's ass was pressed against his cock. "Oooh", Kushina whimpered at the cock that was pressed against her butt. "Ahhh", Deidara muttered out loud at what his cock was against the peach-shaped ass of one Kushina Uzumaki. No scratch that, Kushina no Iwa. His cock was been inside of her before, but he would wait until she'd give the "go ahead", and say that she needed him inside of her.

-GO!

(As the fire grew in temperature, so did their desire to please one another). Or so he thought. He then remembered that he was the "bad" guy, and he could do whatever he wanted to do. "May I?", Deidara asked as he whispered the question into the redhead's ear. She was in a flux that instead of giving him a 'verbal' answer, she grinded her ass against his cock firmly.

Giving him the answer that he wanted. "Well, you had better hold onto something," Deidara replied before peeling off Kushina's panties and slamming his hips forward. Deeply impaling her. Wanting to do a something _more_ with her, he brought one of his hands around her waist and the mouth that was on the hand began to play with her clit.

From his time growing up in the Hidden Stone Village, he had his fair share of one-night stands with a lot of women. Mostly with Onoki's granddaughter. But he'd say that all of those times paled in comparison to his time with Kushina. Deidara heard Kushina gasp as he moved one of his hands up and down on her body before stopping at her breasts.

He brought his hand up and the mouth on his hand began toying with her nipple. He then brought his head around her neck and hair to tease the other neglected nipple. Kushina had been filled before, but never like this. The triple stimulation of having both of her nipples (through the bra), being suck and top of that, have a mouth on her clit? It was too much for her to handle. The outcome was inevitable.

"DEI...AHHHH", Kushina shouted to the heavens, as she felt her juices were abstracted from her body and on to Deidara's hands. Though it would've been better if her bra and panties were out of the way. "Watch this, yeah", Deidara said before Kushina turned her head to watch her soon-to-be husband put her essence into his mouth.

Kushina would have to remember to thank Deidara for tell her to "hold on to something", "I'm going to taste you now, Kushina",. She barely has time to process this statement of intent before his hands clasp round her thighs, urging her legs apart and she dimly complies. Both his head and mouth are removed from their places on her chest, before said hand moved to the strings on her bra strap and cut the strings into two with its teeth.

This results in her breasts hanging like open targets for his mouths. She was wanting Deidara to start their latest "session" now, but not before she was naked like him. With a little help of those sexy hips of hers, he managed to get her panties off with little difficulty. They were now both naked as the day that they were born.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Deidara whispered in Kushina's ear. She would never admit to him, but she thought that maybe Deidara could do this "whispering sexily" in her ear part more often. "Yes…" Kushina smiled as she realized what he was really asking.

"Maybe you should punish me a little…" Kushina winked at the missing-ninja. "What would you like me to do?", the pyromaniac asked. "Well with _**him**_, I always like it when I got spanked. Naughty girls usually get a spanking, don't they?" Kushina replied before turning around so they were face to face again. But not before lowering her frame and faced with his cock. Those seven inches and three inches of thickness of meatiness, always made her drool. She opened her mouth and took the mushroom-shaped top into her mouth.

Kushina was bobbing her head up and down so fast that Deidara was put into a haze. A haze where his eyes were closed and saw only flashes of red hair. Kushina's palms were cupping and massaging his balls before she swallowed him down and hummed lightly, swallowing around his length. "I'm going to -", Deidara started before erupting his semen and opened his eyes just in time to see Kushina pulled away with a loud pop and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"I'll never get tired of you doing that, yeah", Deidara muttered trying to keep his breathing under control. Kushina crawled back up so that the two of them were face to face once again. She pushed her ass out and sighed as what he was thinking inside of his head, also came out of his mouth.

"You are exceptionally beautiful". He slid one of his "hand" mouths down her hip and found the little bundle of nerves that would make her squeal. Remembering what he wanted to do before her blowjob began. He jerked her around so that her ass faced Deidara "junior" like before. His other one held on to her hip stabilizing her.

"What is it that you desire, Kushina?" He teasingly growled into her ear, his voice deep and commanding. She whimpered, wiggling her butt towards him to get more contact with his member. "Ah ah, Kushina!" He taunted. "Come on Kushina. I know that you can do better than that", Deidara continued to tease her. "Please," she started shyly, "Deidara." He grunted behind her with a smirk and continued to moisten his engorged head against her wetness. "I want to know. What is it you want, Kushina?" He asked again. At this, her fiery temper and anger made itself known and she stamped her foot and pouted with impatience.

'For the love of God. Deidara, just fuck me already!" She looked over her shoulder at him, her cheeks blushing as her urgency shown on her features. He was not one to give into her pathetic attempts at pleading though, even though he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her that very moment. He couldn't resist bringing out her legendary temper.

He shook his head mockingly in a 'no'. She snarled at him in anger, taking the bait. "Why won't you fuck me already?!" She hesitated just a moment… "Deidara-Sama!". Damn it. She sure could be a spitfire when she wanted to be. She always knew how to press the right buttons (with him anyway). Sakura thrust her rear against his erection. Causing him to not hold back anymore.

She was prepared for him to have his way with her(like all the times before) until...He retreated his hand on her clit and brought it to her arm, and gently pulled back. A moment later, the other hand on her hip brought her arm back as well. Now both of her arms were pulled back, her breasts hang from her chest, and she was accessible to him as possible.

With a sharp thrust, he buried himself into her to the hilt. He groaned as her tight wetness sheathed around him, still not used to his girth inside her. He didn't even give her a moment to get used to his size. She bit her lip to hold back the scream, but couldn't help the moan that came once his hips shifted and she felt him move inside her.

"God, Kushina! You're so fucking tight!" He groaned and grasped her hips with bruising pressure. Kushina would've grabbed a hold of the stone wall like before, but since he had a hold of both of her arms, that option wasn't available. She was able to steady herself as he continued to pump in and out of her. She was on her tiptoes to meet his thrusting hips. Her body felt flushed and warm all over from his movements. Deidara pounds into her with abandon, never closing his eyes, watching them in the mirror that was long since forgotten.

The way his cock sticks out of her, the curl of his lips into something between a snarl and a grin, the sheen of sweat covering them both, the way Kushina is spread for him, the tasteful pornography of the corset; such a pretty picture do they paint. They rock together, focused on the pictures they're playing in front of them, the rhythm of him into her. He started going slow at first, making sure he wanted to savor this hot moment long enough. As much fun as Kushina was having with him, it quickly grew boring for her, concerning the thrusting speed Deidara was giving out.

Wanting to thrust into her harder, the slap of his hips to her ass joins the chorus of their moans, the wet sounds of their connection, the filth that pours from his mouth as he stares directly at them. She knows her "boy toy" is close, seeing he's barreling towards his end, knows he's going to come into her and god she wants it, craves it, can't wait for the feeling of his hot seed inside of her. "Sooo,..", Kushina started before Deidara finished for her. "Good", Deidara remarked, trying to keep himself from passing out.

Enjoying the feel of her warmth encasing him and wanted to be further inside of her, he didn't leave her hanging for too long as he switched positions again. This time though he was placed on the bottom with her sexy body on top of his. "I remember...the last time...we did this", Kushina told the former Akatsuki member. "Yeah I know. Would you like a repeat performance?", Deidara would not pass-out before she did.

"Oh, absolutely", Kushina purred, while running her hands through Deidara's sexy abs. "But first, I think it's only fair that you get all of me, yeah". Kushina wondered what he meant by that until she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Deidara had a made a clone of himself. 'So this is what he meant', Kushina concluded to herself. "Such a seductive minx you are.", the clone told its queen. Groaning, as his fingers dug into her hips. "Is that the best you got, slave?" Kushina asked him, "I command you two to pump my ass harder!"

Deidara and his clone eyed each other, loving the idea the two of them had in stored for the lovely lady. The clone spoke before the original had a chance to speak. "Bend down, queen.", the clone said so it could get a better angle to enter this beautiful redhead's ass. Hearing her demand, the Deidara clone clinched onto her bulging ass once more and pushed its cock up again. This time, Deidara quickly managed to quicken up the pace of his thrusts. He shoved inside her so deep that even the tip of his cock was reaching her womb.

In Kushina's case, though it hurt, she could hardly careless about that. She demanded that her ass would be pumped, then getting pumped it was gonna be. Hearing her demand, the Deidara clone clinched onto her bulging ass once more and pushed its cock up again. This time, Deidara quickly managed to quicken up the pace of his thrusts. He shoved inside her so deep that even the tip of his cock was reaching her womb. In Kushina's case, though it hurt, she could care less about the pain. If she demanded that her ass would be pumped, then getting pumped it was would be.

Kushina smiled and raised her hand, brushing her hand on the side of her neck, then down between her breasts, as she rolled her hips, grinding her wetness onto them. The Deidara that was inside her ass reached up, and gripped both breasts, but not before brushing her hands to the side and bring the mouths on its hands to her nipples, a smirk appearing on the clones face. "Already so wet, my queen".

Goosebumps raised on her skin, her nipples hardening as she felt the two of them inside of her. She moaned as they filled her up to the hilt, hearing him groan as they dug her fingers yet again in her flesh. "How can you still be this tight, my queen? Yes you continue take me night after night, and yet you **still** remain this narrow.", the two of them hissed as she moved up and down slowly, taking the both of them as deep as she could.

'Damn', Kushina thought to herself. 'I need to release and soon'. The sight of Kushina bouncing on not one but two cocks his only aroused Deidara more and his clone hands trailed his hands up, palming her breasts, her rosy buds hard on his skin. Her nipples became hard from being sucked on by additional mouths.

"AHHH...OOOH….OOH GOD'S! Deidara! I FEEL….I CAN'T! You...FILL MR….OH MY...OH GODS DEIDARA!" The moment that Kushina climaxed, the Deidara clone dispelled. Her body arched off the bed as she gushed out her pleasure, her deafening scream resounding in the chambers. She came down, panting, her eyes fluttering, while Deidara chuckled, licking his fingers clean of what she left behind, from her bout with the clone. He laid down beside her and drew her in his arms again, stroking her habanera colored hair.

Though Kushina felt like a boneless, jellylike mass. What she and Deidara had put each other through. It was one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. She'd never felt any warmer and safer then being wrapped up in Deidara's arms as he showered her with kisses and held her close.

The fire that had long since died out. But the significance of the fire is what really mattered. It symbolized the union between the two of them. Kushina knew that she was past the point of no return with him and would continue to await the moments they shared together, even if his side opposed hers. The future between them was sure to have their up and downs, but one thing was curtain. They would face it together.


End file.
